


追逐-5

by qiandaizi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiandaizi/pseuds/qiandaizi
Summary: 爱情是场赛跑，在追逐之中寻找快乐





	追逐-5

不记得是第几杯酒了，叶修从来没有醉得像今天这样失态。平时清醒无比的大脑此刻想一团浆糊，粘糊得叫人恼火。醉意像一只洪水猛兽，铺天盖地地来，把人掀入了混沌的浪潮，起起又伏伏。  
叶修不禁皱起眉头，然后隐约听见有人在说话。  
谁在说话？  
是叶秋吧？  
是在跟我说话吗？  
他说了什么？  
耳间一片杂音，叶修实在是听不出叶秋说了什么。  
“叶修…”  
“嗯…”  
“要不要上床睡觉？”  
饶是简单的询问，叶修也迷迷糊糊回答不上来。叶秋便自顾自地伸出双臂，一手扶在腰间，一手穿过膝下，把人打横抱回卧房，轻轻放在床上 。  
看着那男人毫无防备的睡颜，叶秋又开始心猿意马了。  
他翻身上了床， 两手撑在两侧，把叶修围困在怀中。  
叶秋用指腹在男人温软的唇上摩挲，见人没什么反应，变本加厉地俯下身去，让两唇相印。  
彼此的呼吸交织在一起，叶秋不满于浅浅地相触。他小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，像一只温顺的大狗，舔抵着男人的唇瓣，然后一点一点的攻进城池，直捣中枢。  
温润灵活的舌头用力的挑逗每个角落，还时不时追引对方的舌头。不曾间断的你追我赶，让身下的人感到疲了，他索性放任叶秋随意玩弄。津液顺着嘴角溢出，还在沉睡的小白兔丝毫未察觉，狼已经展开猎捕行动，现在正要把他一点点吃入腹中。  
叶秋感觉到男人因为缺氧而微小的挣扎，终于是停下了几近狂虐的肆夺，却在两唇相离之际，又忍不住厮磨了几番。最后，他在男人的唇上轻咬一下以宣告前戏结束。  
喘着气，叶秋的手探入了男人的衣襟下，顺着他细腻光滑的肌肤向上抚慰，最后留恋在男人的腰间。  
他又腾出一只手扯下男人宽松的居家裤，继而把他翻了个面，让他背朝自己，露出一截雪臀。  
叶秋像和面团一样揉捏着男人臀上的软肉，留下了几道明晃晃的红印子。然后伸手探向前面，握住男人因为酒精的刺激已经半硬的阴茎，逗弄小动物一样把玩已经冒水的前端。  
身下的人终于是受不住一波波的刺激了，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，哑声道：“唔…叶秋…哼嗯…你在干嘛…啊！”  
叶秋不说话，却是加快了手上的动作，引来男人好一阵黏糊糊的呻吟。  
“哈啊…等…要出来了！呜…哼嗯…呀啊！”  
叶修颤抖着在自己弟弟的手上释放出来。  
叶秋俯下身，精壮的胸膛紧贴着男人光洁裸露的后背。他靠近男人的耳旁，低声道：“舒服吗？”  
叶修此时犹未醒酒，再加上高潮后的余韵，完全不过脑子的回答道：“嗯…舒服…”  
叶秋笑了笑，由此引来的振动在两人紧密相连之处传递。  
“那哥哥能不能让我也舒服一下呢？”低沉嘶哑的声音染上不易察觉的危险，叶秋作势顶了顶男人的软臀。  
可没想到，叶修自己爽完了就懒得理会箭在弦上的可怜弟弟了，倒头就遁入梦乡。  
叶秋哭笑不得，忿忿的用双膝分开男人的腿，然后把手上的白浊胡乱一通地涂抹在腿间的软肉上，动作不堪有些粗暴，引来男人不满地嘟囔。  
“叶秋，你…啊！慢一点！”  
话还没说完，便被身后的人强势地打断。  
叶秋把硬得发疼的阴茎塞进男人两腿之间，借着润滑用力的抽插，硕大的前端时不时撞到会阴，与男人的物件相抵碰。  
不知过了多久，等到叶修觉得自己腿间快要被磨掉一层皮了，身后的人才从抽出硕大的肉棒不情不愿地释放出来，滚烫的精液还不慎溅到了男人的身上。  
看着叶修腿间的湿润以及身上星星点点的白浊，叶秋差点忍不住再来一发。  
进到紧实温软的甬道，后面的小嘴饥渴地吞吐挤压着大肉棒，前列腺被狠狠肏干时，穴肉会讨好地缠上肉棒，还会喷出淫水浇在龟头上。  
想把他弄坏……  
想把他肏到怀孕……  
最好是在裤子后面剪一个洞，大小能随时随地把肉棒插进去肏弄。天天都要给后面的小嘴喂精液，洗澡的时候，吃饭的时候，甚至是在人多的公共场合，找一个隐蔽的角落，狠命地研磨男人的前列腺，恶劣地掐住他的根部不让他射精，让他屁股里含着精液走在人来人往的大街上。  
让他离不开自己的肉棒，没有大肉棒的肏弄，小穴就会止不住地淌水，出门的时候也要塞一根假阳具。  
但是叶秋只是拿着湿毛巾给男人擦拭身体，然后让自己在淋浴头下冷静了下来。  
现在还不能着急，叶秋想。若是急于一时，而损失了长久的利益，是完全不划算的。  
接下来，就是等着猎物一点一点地靠近陷阱，然后一网打尽，最后再拆骨入腹。

**Author's Note:**

> 求赞赞求评论(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
